plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Hot Potato
Hot Potato is the first plant obtained in Frostbite Caves in Plants vs. Zombies 2, and it is the worlds exclusive plant. It is a single-use plant capable of thawing frozen blocks, freeing the zombie or plant that is trapped inside it, which makes it an environment modifier. As of the 5.7.1 update, from level 2 onwards, Hot Potato is able to deal damage to all zombies within the tile Hot Potato is planted on. Origins Hot Potato is based on the real life potato, the starchy, tuberous root portion of the plant Solanum tuberosum. The term "hot potato" refers to a children's game in which players attempt to pass an object to each other while music plays, in an attempt to not be the one holding the object when the music suddenly stops. Almanac entry Strategies Hot Potato will be the first thawing option that is from Frostbite Caves available to the player. On earlier levels in Frostbite Caves, it will prove sufficient, as it can thaw single plants significantly faster than other warming plants and there is little pressure from the wind and Hunter Zombies. However, it is incapable of preventing plants from freezing in the first place, and its status as an instant plant means that it will be quickly overwhelmed in later levels and in the world's Endless Zone, Icebound Battleground. In Special Delivery levels, try to save Hot Potatoes given to melt down important plants, such as heavy damage plants like Repeater and Bonk Choy. Avoid using Hot Potatoes on plants adjacent to a Pepper-pult or other thawing plants, as they already have the ability to melt frozen plants. Another thing to remember is that Hot Potato can also thaw blocks with encased zombies. This makes Hot Potato a useful plant against the frozen Yeti Imps pushed by Troglobites and Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 BC's ice barrier. It is recommended that the player only thaw zombies when sufficient firepower is present - a Weasel Hoarder freed at the wrong moment can quickly overrun the player's defense with Ice Weasels. If the player owns a level 2 (or above) Hot Potato after the 5.7.1 update, it can be used strategically to deal damage to zombies walking on the tile Hot Potato is planted on. Gallery Hot Potato Almanac Entry.png|Almanac entry part 1 Screenshot 2015-05-18-14-07-38.png|Almanac entry part 2 Hot Potato Unlocked.png|Hot Potato unlocked HotPotatoSP.png|Seed packet HotPotatoImitaterSP.png|Imitater seed packet Hot Potato banned.PNG|Hot Potato cannot be used 4.JPG|A Hot Potato melting a frozen Sunflower HDHotPoatofromFacebook.png|HD Hot Potato Getting Hot Potato Costume.jpg|Getting its costume ATLASES PLANTHOTPOTATO 1536 00 PTX.png|Hot Potato's sprites Screenshot 2015-05-03-17-31-22-1.png|Travel Log quest HotPotatoonmap.png|Hot Potato on the map Costumed Hot Potato on map.PNG|Hot Potato on the map with its costume Old 2015-01-06 103043.png|Seed packet Hot Potato Seed Packet.png|Seed packet without sun tag Imitater potato.png|Imitater Hot Potato seed packet Disabled hot potato.png|Hot Potato cannot be used Chinese version NEWHotPotatoPuzzlePiece.png|Puzzle Piece Hot Potato on the World Map (Chinese version).png|Hot Potato on the new Frostbite Caves map Old Hot Potato Puzzle Piece.png|Puzzle Piece Trivia *When thawing a plant, it lets out a deep sigh, and steam from the melting ice block rises up. *It is the fifth plant based on the potato plant in the entire series. Others are Potato Mine, Imitater, Sweet Potato, Potato Nugget Mine, and Primal Potato Mine. **It is also the second female potato plant, with the first being Sweet Potato. *It, Sun-shroom, Sun Bean, Lightning Reed and Explode-O-Nut are the only plants which have a glow around them on their seed packet. *It, Iceberg Lettuce, and Grave Buster are the only free plants that can be used in certain Last Stand levels. *It, Lily Pad, Tangle Kelp, Gold Leaf, Thyme Warp, and Perfume-shroom are the only plants selectable only in the worlds they are obtained in. *It, Perfume-shroom, and Lily Pad are currently the only plants without Endless Zone cards. This is due to the fact that the player will start their respective Endless Zones with those plants, and other Endless Zones do not allow them. *It reappears in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 as the marker for Kernel Corn's Butter Barrage ability and its alternate ability, the Bigger Better Butter. *In older versions of Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, the plant summoned by Tater Toss was also called Hot Potato. This was later changed to Hothead. See also *Grave Buster ru:Горячий картофель de:Heiße Kartoffel Category:Frostbite Caves Category:Single-use plants Category:Frostbite Caves obtained plants Category:Thawing plants Category:Mediocre recharge plants Category:Plants that cost no sun Category:Instant-use plants Category:Environment modifiers Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) plants Category:Frostbite Caves (Chinese version) Category:Frostbite Caves (Chinese version) obtained plants Category:Plants obtained with Puzzle Pieces Category:World-exclusive plants